gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Religion
thumb|300px Religion (engl. Religion) wird von unterschiedliche Kulturen und Menschen in der bekannten Welt ausgeübt, so auf den Kontinenten Westeros, Essos und Sothoryos. In der Serie 'Westeros' Die Menschen in Westeros folgen unterschiedlichen Religionen, die wohl bedeutendste und vorherrschende ist der Glaube an die Sieben. Die widerwillige Koexistenz der Religionen und ihre unterschiedlichen kulturellen Prägungen entwickelten sich über Jahrhunderte. 'Alten Götter des Waldes' thumb|250px Die alten Naturgötter wurden von den Kindern des Waldes und später von den Ersten Menschen verehrt. Dieser Glaube wurde durch die Menschen im Norden erhalten, sowie ein paar andere, vorrangig alte Adelsgeschlechter der Ersten Menschen, die sich im Süden gehalten haben. Die alten Götter sind zahlreich und namenlos. Gebete und Opfergaben werden den Alten Göttern vor den Herzbäumen dargebracht, große Wehrholzbäume, in deren Rinde ein Gesicht geschnitzt ist. Der Glaube besagt, dass die alten Götter nur dort Macht haben, wo das Gesicht eines Herzbaumes sehen kann, weshalb nach der Zerstörung der meisten von ihnen im Süden, ihr Einfluss schwand. 'Glaube an die Sieben' thumb|250px Der Glaube der Sieben wurde durch die Andalen nach Westeros gebracht. Gemäß dieser Religion, gibt es einen Gott, bestehend aus sieben verschiedenen Aspekten: Mutter, Vater, Krieger, Schmied, Jungfrau, altes Weib und der Fremde. Menschen beten zu den Sieben in siebenseitigen Gotteshäusern, genannt Septen, die von einer Priesterschaft geleitet werden, den "Septons" und "Septas". Der Glaube ist nicht nur ein Glaubenssystem, sondern eine Institution, an deren Spitze der Hohe Septon steht, der in der Großen Septe von Baelor in Königsmund residiert. Der Glauben ist traditionell intolerant gegenüber anderen Religionen, doch ist durch das erzwungene Zusammenleben mit den Anhängern der Alten Götter in einem Reich, der Fanatismus gemildert worden. 'Ertrunkener Gott' thumb|250px Auf den Eiseninseln entwickelte sich eine unabhängige und lokale Religion, die nirgendwo sonst in Westeros praktiziert wird. Die Eisenmänner verehren eine erbarmungslose Gottheit, den Ertrunkenen Gott, der diejenigen belohnt und seine Gunst schenkt, die in seinen Namen plündern und kämpfen. Der Feind des Ertrunkenen Gottes ist der Sturmgott. Die überzeugtesten Anhänger werden in Salzwasser "ertränkt" und, wenn sie würdig sind, von den Priestern des Ertrunkenen Gottes wiederbelebt. Sowohl ihre Zahl, als auch ihr Einflussbereich, macht den Glauben an den Ertrunkenen Gott zu einer kleinen, fast schon unbedeutenden Religion in Vergleich zu denen der Alten Götter und der Sieben, was dadurch belegt wird, dass ein Eid auf dem Festland oft nur auf diese beiden Religionen geleistet wird, ohne eine Erwähnung des Ertrunkenen Gottes. 'Herr des Lichts' thumb|250px Der Herr des Lichts ist ein Gott, der in Essos beliebt ist, jedoch in Westeros kaum bekannt ist. Laut dem Klerus, den Roten Priestern, ist der Herr des Lichts der Beschützer der Menschheit vor der Dunkelheit, Kälte und Tod. Er ist ein gnadenloser Gott, der schwere Opfer von seinen Anhängern verlangt, dafür aber auch mit Macht und Leben belohnt. In den letzten Jahrhunderten, hatte es der Glauben an den Herrn des Lichts versäumt, die Bevölkerung von Westeros zu bekehren, weshalb sie als fremde Religion vom östlichen Kontinent gilt. Dennoch kann durch Reisende und Migranten aus Essos, die in Westeros leben, der Glauben in größeren Städten wie Königsmund angetroffen werden. Aufgrund von Stannis Baratheons Konvertierung zum Herrn des Lichts, taten es ihm viele seiner Anhänger auf Drachenstein gleich, sowie auf weiteren Inseln innerhalb seines Einflussbereiches in der Schwarzwasserbucht. 'Essos' Im Gegensatz zu Westeros gibt es jenseits der Meerenge auf dem östlichen Kontinent von Essos eine Vielzahl unterschiedlicher Religionen, von denen keine eine dominante Stellung einnimmt, da es nur wenige gibt, die außerhalb ihrer lokalen Anhängerschaft verehrt werden. So gibt es in den Freien Städten oder in den Städten der Sklavenbucht die Anhänger zahlreicher Religionen, ein Zusammentreffen, wie es in der Welt einzigartig ist. Braavos ist eine der vielfältigsten und weltoffensten der Freien Städte. Eine Ausnahme bildet der Glaube an den Herrn der Lichts, der von Asshai im entfernten Osten bis zu den Freien Städten im Westen gelangt ist. Tatsächlich zählt er zu den Hauptreligionen in den Freien Städten des Südens, wie Volantis, Lys und Myr. * R'hllor – basierend auf dem "einzig wahren Gott", einer Feuergottheit. Vertritt eine dualistische Weltanschauung, wobei der Herr des Lichts gegen die Finsternis kämpft. Es ist eine bedeutende Religion in Essos, insbesondere in den großen Handelszentren, wie den Freien Städten. * Religion der Ghiscari – die Hauptreligion in den Städten der Sklavenbucht, angeführt von einer Priesterschaft bekannt als die Grazien. * Bärtigen Priester – ein Orden von Kriegerpriestern, welche die Freie Stadt Norvos als Gottesstaat regieren. * Schwarze Ziege – eine grimmige Gottheit, der tägliche Blutopfer fordert, verehrt als Hauptreligion in der Freien Stadt Qohor. * Vielgesichtige Gott – eine kleine Religion in Braavos, verehrt von einer geheimnisvollen Attentätergilde, bekannt als die Männer ohne Gesicht. * Weinende Dame – eine Gottheit verehrt von einem kleinen Kult in der Freien Stadt Lys, aber nicht die Hauptreligion der Stadt. * Religion der Valyrer – der Glaube des alten valyrischen Freistaates ist beinahe vergessen worden, seit dem Untergang Valyrias und ihrer Zivilisation vor etwa vierhundert Jahren. Die Targaryens benannten mehrere ihrer Drachen nach Gottheiten des Alten Valyrias. * Großer Hengst – die nomadischen Dothraki, berittene Krieger aus der zentralen Ebene von Essos, besitzen ihre eigenen religiösen Überzeugungen und Gewohnheiten, und verehren eine Gottheit bekannt als der Große Hengst. * Großer Hirte – eine lokale Gottheit der Lhazareen, ein friedliebendes Volk, das die Region von Lhazar bewohnt, nordöstlich der Sklavenbucht und südlich des Dothrakischen Meeres. Diese Religion besagt, dass alle Menschen Teil einer Herde sind. Weitere * Löwe der Nacht – eine Gottheit von Yi Ti, eine Region im fernen Osten. * Religion der Sommerinseln – Bewohner der Sommerinseln betrachten den Geschlechtsakt als etwas heiliges, durch den sie ihre Götter ehren. In den Büchern In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" gibt es verschiedene Glaubensrichtungen und zahlreiche Gläubige. Der Glaube an eine höhere Macht und übernatürliche Bedrohungen reicht tief in den Kulturen der bekannten Welt und beeinflusst die meisten Aspekte des Lebens. In den Sieben Königslanden werden fast alle Kinder dazu angehalten, entweder die neuen oder die alten Götter zu ehren und die Anderen zu fürchten, die sie holen würden, wenn sie sich schlecht benehmen. Jenseits der Meerenge werden Kinder häufig in die Obhut der Religionen gegeben, damit sie in einer Priesterschaft aufsteigen können. Es ist wenig über die Gottheiten und ihre tatsächlichen Kräfte bekannt, bisher hat sich nur die Macht von R'hllor gezeigt und direkten Einfluss auf die Welt genommen. Westeros In Westeros gibt es nur wenig bedeutende Religionen. Sie umfassen: * Die Alten Götter, an die Erde gebunden, sind es die Götter der Wälder, Berge und Ströme. Es sind namenlose Gottheiten, verehrt von der nördlichen Bevölkerung in Westeros und symbolisiert durch die Wehrholzbäume. Es ist die älteste Religion in Westeros, die einst von den Kindern des Waldes ausgeübt wurde, ehe die Ersten Menschen den Kontinent erreichen und die Religion später annahmen. * Der Glaube an die Sieben, die vorherrschende Religion in den Sieben Königslanden, deren Symbolik vorrangig der Sieben gilt, den sieben Gesichter des einen Gottes. Seine Institutionen und die Struktur seiner Priesterschaft spiegeln exakt die Stellung des Christentums im Mittalter wieder. * Der Ertrunkene Gott und der Sturmgott sind die Gottheiten der Eisenmänner. Der Ertrunkene Gott ist eine erbarmungslose Gottheit und seine Religion ist eine ebenso rücksichtslose, die Überfälle und Plünderungen in seinen Namen begünstigt. Kinder werden in den Glauben eingeführt, indem sie in Meerwasser ertränkt und danach wiederbelebt werden. * R'hllor, der Herr des Lichts, ist eine fremde Religion aus Essos und wenig bekannt in Westeros, obwohl sie in der letzten Zeit an Unterstützung gewonnen hat. Die Weltanschauung ist dualistisch, mit R'hllor als den einzig wahren Gott, der über den dämonischen Götzen steht, die zerstört werden müssen. Die Anbetung des Feuers ist eine Schlüsselkomponente. * Mutter Rhoyne wird von den Nachfahren der Rhoynar entlang des Flusses Grünblut in Dorne verehrt. * Herrin der Wellen und der Herr Himmels werden auf den Drei Schwestern verehrt, noch vor dem Glauben an die Sieben. Essos In Essos jenseits der Meerenge, scheint es so viele Götter zu geben wie ansässige Völker. In Braavos kann ein Tempel und Schrein für fast jede vorstellbare Gottheit gefunden werden. Bekannte Relegionen sind: * Aquan der Roten Stier, dem seine Priester Kälber opfern. * Bakkalon, das Bleiche Kind, verehrt von Soldaten. * Schwarze Ziege, eine Gottheit, die in Qohor angebetet wird. * Großer Hirte, die Gottheit der Lhazareen. * Verhüllte Wanderer, ein Patron der Armen. * Pferdegott, eine Gottheit verehrt von den Dothraki. * Lady of Spears, eine Gottheit der Unbefleckten. * Löwe der Nacht, ein Gott, der von Wohlhabenden bevorzugt wird. * Vielgesichte Gott von Braavos, von dem geglaubt wird, er sei das wahre Gesicht aller Götter. * Merlingkönig, eine Gottheit verehrt von Seefahrern. * Mondbleiche Jungfrau,, eine Gottheit verehrt von Seefahrern. * Pattern, ein Labyrinth, das zur Weisheit führt. * R'hllor und der Große Andere, eine dualistische Religion. * Semosh und Selloso, Brüdergötter mit Zwillingstempeln. * Schweigende Gott, der an den Steinen des Schweigenden Gottes verehrt wird. * Steinkuh von Faros , eine Gottheit, die in Faros verehrt wird. * Trios, eine dreiköpfige Gottheit. * Weinenden Dame von Lys, besonders von alten Frauen verehrt. Realer Hintergrund Einflüsse und Theologie Im Gegensatz zu "Der Herr der Ringe" von J. R. R. Tolkien, gibt es in "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" einige detaillierte Beschreibungen von konkurrierende Religionen. Mehr als jeder andere Roman der Reihe, werden in A Dance with Dragons die unterschiedlichen Religionen in Westeros und Essos erforscht. Jede Religion spiegelt die Mentalität seiner Kultur wieder. George R. R. Martin gründete die Religionen der Reihe auf realexistierende, kürzte oder erweiterte sie dabei ein wenig. Allerdings wird keine Religion als der wahre Glaube präsentiert, obwohl sie ihre Macht auf unterschiedliche Weise zeigen, noch besitzen sie ein Monopol auf die Tugend. Bekannte Einflüsse sind: * Die Alten Götter erscheinen wie eine animistische Religion. * Der Glaube an die Sieben besitzt einige und deutliche Ähnlichkeiten mit der katholischen Kirche in Struktur und Organisation. Die Sieben stehen analog für die Dreifaltigkeit, die sieben Götter in einem umfassen, statt nur drei (Vater, Krieger, Schmied, Jungfrau, Mutter, Altes Weib und Fremder). Es gibt Mönchsorden, einen ruhenden Militärorden (Kriegerischer Arm des Glaubens) und einen Papst/Kardinalskollegium (Hohe Septon/Die Ergebensten). * R'hllor ähnelt in vielerlei Hinsicht dem Manichäismus und Zoroastrismus, mit einem starken Dualismus zwischen dem Herrn des Lichts und einem namenslosen Anderen der Dunkelheit, apokalyptische Theologien, sowie eine religiöse Praxis, die stark mit dem Einsatz und der Symbolik des Feuers verflochten ist. * Einige andere Religionen sind Beispiele für den Polytheismus, in dem Menschen versuchen, die Kräfte der Natur zu verstehen, indem sie ihnen menschliche Formen geben. * Der Sturmgott und der Ertrunkene Gott könnten sich auf die nordische Mythologie beziehen, die eine Lebensweise von Plünderungen und Überfällen begünstigt, ähnlich dem Glauben der Wikinger. * Die Religion der Mutter Rhoyne ist eine polytheistische Anbetung des Rhoyne und seiner vielen kleinen Nebenflüsse und deren lebenden Gottheiten, wie der Old Man of the River und der Krabben-König. Die Rhoynar können bis zu einem gewissen Grad von den Roma inspiriert worden sein. Martin versucht langsam zu offenbaren, wie sich die verschiedenen Arten der Magie in der Welt von Eis und Feuer als eine geheimnisvolle übernatürliche Kraft manifestieren können. Damit schafft er für den Leser einen direkten Widerspruch zwischen der gültigen Lehre und den übernatürlichen Mächten der konkurrierenden Religionen, was ein Gespür für Wunder erlaubt, von Dingen, die sich dem Verstand entziehen und nicht durch Naturwissenschaften erklärt werden können. Martin betrachtet jeden Anspruch einer Religion auf Wahrheit mit Skepsis, so wie den Anspruch realexistierender Regionen. Die Götter seiner Romanreihe, so sagt er, dass es unwahrscheinlich sei, dass sie als Deus ex machina in Westeros erscheinen. Siehe auch * * en:Religion es:Religión fr:Religion zh:宗教 Kategorie:Religion